When you think Tim McGraw
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: Short little Song fic, inspired by the song TIM MCGRAW. DASEY one shot


**Just a short little oneshot. I was listening to this song and thought hey it might make a pretty decent story, so hopfully you all like it... **

* * *

**"Tim McGraw"**

_**He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie." Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On back roads at night**_

- **Casey's POV**-

Derek's truck had once again, managed to get stuck. We always took that same dark dirt road home. After our family moved to the states, we had gotten really close, maybe to close. We sat out in his truck one night. "You know, those eyes of yours put these stars to shame." Ha that was a lie. But I didn't let him know I thought that. That's when our song it started to play. It was my favorite song, cause it made me think of him every time I heard it. "I love you Case, you know that right?" He whispered, I and I didn't know what to say, but this time I didn't think it was a lie.

**  
_And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_**_  
_

**- Derek's POV -**

I was driving back home, late at night. Was heading back to visit the family. When that song came on the radio. It was our song, Casey's Favorite. It took me back to that summer when, I told her I Loved her. That summer when I lost her. She was with me all summer, people couldn't break us apart. We would lay our it the fields talking, go down to the river and swim, and my favorite was the late nights when my truck just happened to get stuck. It seems so long ago… but it had only been 3 years.

_**But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me  
**__  
-_**Derek's POV-**

_**September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe**_

That night after I hung up the phone I wrote out a letter, and stuck it in the box beneath my bed. With it was photographs of me and Derek, along with other memorabilia from past dates and other occasions. He knew the box existed, so when he came home he'd find the letter.

_**When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me**_**  
**  
-

__

And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:

I went over taking a box of the bed. I knew what the box was, I had seen it before.  
I opened it, seeing old pictures and other stuff. I couldn't fight the tears back anymore.  
I saw an envelope with my name on it. Opening it a ring and a letter fell out.  
I read the letter, and it made me miss her even more. She had said that she loved me and wanted me to someday move on. She returned the ring I had giver her, the night I had purposed. No one knew about that though. She said that she wanted me to be happy, to find someone else who would love me the way she did. And that no matter what when I heard Tim McGraw, to know she was thinking of me.

I went over and turned on the CD player and that was the first song on the CD.  
No matter what anyone thought or said, I would never move on. There was no one out there that could love me like she did. And there was no on that I could love as much as I loved her. No one was ever going to fill that spot in my heart, and I would never even try to fill it. I want Casey, and no matter how long I have to wait, I will wait to be with her again. Even if it takes a lifetime.

**When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me**

**Oh, think of me  
Mmmm**

**He said the way my blues eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"**

* * *

So what did ya think? R&R if ya like. 


End file.
